


The Path to the Long and Promised Road

by PridefulSinner



Series: Promised Roads. [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Feels, Gen, I don't know how to tag. XD, Implied Relationships, Implied relationship?, Mentioned Characters, civil war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PridefulSinner/pseuds/PridefulSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy finds out about the aftermath of Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path to the Long and Promised Road

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. I wrote this before the movie was even released and someone told me about that scene, you know the one. It was in my head on loop until I wrote it down. I recently found it again on my tumblr and I needed to share it. It may get expanded upon in the future, but really. I just needed to get this out. Let me know what you think and how you think I could expand upon this little alternate universe to Civil War I've concocted.

Darcy stands there, silent. Her lips parted, brows furrowed as she takes in the scene before her because certainly, this is not real, this is a figment of her imagination and it is not real.

Slowly, she steps forward hand out stretched so that her finger tips brush against the glass before her. It’s cold to the touch, she can already feel her fingers going numb as she presses against the glass harder. “ _No_ …." She whispers, "What?”

She turns sharply, hand still pressed against the glass, wild curls whipping her in the face at the intensity of her movements. “Why?!”

Her voice is broken, emotions bubbling to the surface as her blue eyes narrow in a mixture of confusion and anger as she demands an answer, “Why! Why is he in there?! _Steve!_ ”

The Captain’s lips are in a thin line, his hands folded in front of him as he watches the brunette rage in front of him. “Darce…”

“Steve! Why is he in there?!” She demands again, turning away so that she doesn’t take notice to the sadness that overcomes Steve’s face. Instead she raises a hand, tracing the lines of the face before her. Kept away from her by layers of glass and metal. “Why is he in there?” She asks again, her voice completely wrecked as she rests her forehead against the container in front of her. “How… Oh… _James_ , why?”

Blues eyes dart up to look at the man that’s trapped in a god forsaken cryo-chamber in front of her.

Taking a deep breath, Darcy scrubs furiously at her eyes and whirls on her heel, marching with purpose up to Steve and immediately begins pounding on his chest with her small fists. Steve doesn’t move, he doesn’t try to stop her, in fact. He looks close to tears himself.

“HOW! How could you let that happen?!” She sobs, falling forwards so that her forehead is resting in the center of his chest, her fists still beating against him. 

“How could you let that happen to him?” She asks again, “How? After all he’s been through, how could you let that happen?”

Steve crumbles, curling around her as he brings his hands up to cup her face so that she will look at him. “Darce… he wanted it… he wanted to go back.”  
Her eyes widen and she’s trying to shake her head no, because why? How? How could he want such a thing, but Steve’s hands are holding her in place and she can’t do anything but close her eyes and grip at his hands with her own, her nails digging little crescent shape marks into his skin that will fade quick enough that no one will ever know they were even there.

“Why?” She asks, her eyes opening so that she can now take note to the anguish on Steve’s face.

“He didn’t want to hurt anyone… not anymore. He feels it’s safe for him, and for everyone else. If he were out of the picture for now… Until we’re sure we can help him, until we’re positive that he can’t slip back into his conditioning. Darcy, he did it cause he doesn’t want to hurt people anymore. How could I deny him that request? I don’t want him in there anymore than you do, but it’s what he wants… and with Tony…” The Captain sighs, resting his forehead against the top of Darcy’s head. “We don’t have much choice until we can find a proper treatment. Tony won’t help, he’s too…. Hurt. He can’t see reason, I’ve only got limited options. I’m working as hard as I can to fix this, Darcy. I promise. He’s safe here, T’Challa won’t let any harm come to him. He’s _safe._ ”

Darcy lets her forehead thump against Steve’s chest, her hands fisting into the shirt he wore on either side of her and sobs, because of course… of course Bucky’s doing this for the greater good… she can’t bear to see him in there, she doesn’t think it’s fair. After all he’s been through, after everything that’s happened to him. He should finally be able to be free. To be free and live his life as properly as he can, and he can’t because he’s afraid someone else will say a word that triggers the soldier, the word that may just lead to him killing the very people he’s setting out to protect.

She doesn’t like it, not in the slightest. But she understands. “I’ll talk to Jane.” She whispers, while Jane isn’t the right kind of Doctor, she is the partner to a God. Certainly there’s something Thor could do? “We’ll figure it out, Steve… we’ve got too….”


End file.
